Akuilah aku
by Joo Stackhouse
Summary: "Boo, kita harus rahasiakan pernikahan kita ne?"/"A-Ah, Ahra-ya. Ini Ki-Kim Jaejoong, Temanku."/ "Kenapa kau bilang pada Ahra kalau kau istriku?"/ "Sampai kapan kita akan merahasiakannya? Sampai kita MATI, eoh?"/YAOI, YUNJAE fiction, Oneshoot, RnR please?


**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**YunJae fiction.**

"**Akuilah aku…"**

**Warning! OOC, YAOI!, Gaje, typo, Alur kecepetan, oneshoot etc.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**No flame!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jaejoong POV._

Aku terbangun karena cahaya yang menggangu tidurku, dengan sedikit merengangkan tubuhku aku pun menoleh menatap seorang pria yang tidur di sebelahku.

Namaku Kim ah ralat Jung Jaejoong, ya sudah 1 tahun marga Jung melekat padaku. Dan yang berada di sebelahku kini adalah suamiku. Ia bernama Jung Yunho. Seorang pengusaha terkenal, sedangkan aku hanya seorang namja yang bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan tofu. Aku dan dirinya berbeda jauh, jika suamiku berasal dari keluarga kaya raya maka aku berasal dari panti asuhan. Orang tuaku meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat ketika aku masih berumur 3 tahun.

Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan Yunho? Itu karena aku bertemu dengannya saat ia mabuk dan saat itu aku baru saja pulang bekerja, saat itu aku belum bekerja di perusahaan tofu, aku bekerja di restoran sebagai pelayan. Saat itu aku dan Yunho saling membenci karena Yunho yang tak sengaja muntah di bajuku.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku pada namja yang terlihat lemas di hadapanku. Pada awalnya aku melihatnya dari jauh karena ku lihat ia kesulitan saat berjalan. Namun, saat aku mendekatinya dan memapahnya, ia malah muntah di bajuku membuatku kesal.

"Ughh." Ia hanya mengeluh sambil memegang kepalanya dan sesaat kemudian ia pingsan, sontak aku terkejut.

"YA!" aku terus mencoba membangunkannya, karena merasa tak ada tanggapan, akupun memapahnya menuju rumahku karena aku tak tau dimana ia tinggal.

Dan semuanya berlanjut sampai kami menyadari perasaan kami dan kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan hingga saat ini kami menjadi suami-istri.

"Boo…" panggil Yunho sambil membawaku kepelukannya dan mendekapku erat. Nyaman dan hangat. Itulah yang kurasakan saat lengan kekarnya memelukku.

"Hm?" aku hanya bergumam menyahutinya, sambil menunggu ucapannya, aku memainkan bibir hatinya dengan jari telunjukku.

"Hmmm." Yunho mengemut jari telunjukku sambil memejamkan matanya dan aku hanya terdiam memandang wajahnya.

…

**Akuilah aku**

…

Aku melangkah menuju sebuah café, aku memang pulang cepat hari ini karena aku memang sedang tak enak badan dan akupun lapar. Kini aku sudah berada di depan sebuah café dimana dulu aku pernah menjadi seorang pelayan disini.

'Klining'

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan aku menemukan sebuah meja kosong yang berada di sudut dan tepat berada di samping jendela, kita bisa mengawasi aktifitas kota jika duduk di sana karena jendelanya sangat besar. Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganguku, tak jauh dari meja itu ada suamiku sedang bersama seorang wanita cantik.

Hatiku panas melihat mereka tampak akrab. Kepalaku bertambah panas karena aku sedang demam. Dengan perlahan aku mendekati meja kosong yang berada tepat di sebelah meja Yunho.

"Yunho…" merasa terpanggil Yunho menoleh, ia cukup terkejut melihatku sedangkan wanita yang bersamanya tampak bingung.

"Yunnie, kau mengenalnya?"

**Deg.**

Bagai tertancap belati, hatiku sakit mendengar wanita itu memanggil suamiku dengan panggilan manis yang biasa ku gunakan. Ku kepalkan tanganku keras, kulihat wajah suamiku yang tampak gugup.

"A-Ah, Ahra-ya. Ini Ki-Kim Jaejoong, **Temanku.**" Mataku memanas mendengarnya menyebutku hanya temannya. Ia bahkan menyebutku Kim bukan Jung.

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan tangisanku, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini seharusnya aku bisa bersikap biasa saja. Tetapi, ini sudah keterlaluan. Sejak menikah, ia berkata.

"Boo, kita harus rahasiakan pernikahan kita ne?"

"Kenapa Yun?" aku bingung dengan tingkahnya, sejujurnya aku tersingung karena ia ingin merahasiakan pernikahan ini.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana popularitasku di luar kan? Aku takut jika pernikahan kita disorot media, usahaku hacur. kau tahu sendiri pandangan masyarakat tentang hubungan seperti kita ini."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menurut saat itu karena kupikir dengan beginilah aku berguna untuk Yunho, aku ingin melindunginya dari gossip tak sedap nantinya.

Dan satu tahun ini aku bertahan untuk tak diakui oleh suamiku sendiri, aku mencoba memahaminya. Tetapi kini, ketika ia menutupinya di depan wanita ini aku merasa hatiku terbakar, aku tak sanggup lagi.

"Namaku Jung Jaejoong, aku istri Yunho. Salam kenal." Kataku sambil tersenyum datar, senyum wanita itu memudar mendengar ucapanku sedangkan Yunho kini menatapku terkejut dan aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku pamit." Dengan langkah cepat aku bergegas meninggalkan mereka, aku tak peduli Yunho akan marah padaku atau mungkin ia akan menyangkal perkataanku tadi tetapi aku tak peduli.

Aku terus berlari tak mempedulikan kemana kakiku membawaku yang ku inginkan hanya sendiri.

…

**Akuilah aku**

…

Matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, sebentar lagi malam akan menyambut. Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin pulang, aku ingin pulang ke rumah lamaku, aku tak ingin melihat Yunho dulu. Hatiku sakit mengingatnya bersama seorang yeoja tadi siang, aku memang tak tahu siapa yeoja itu tetapi hatiku amat panas melihat yeoja itu memanggil suamiku dengan begitu akrab, salahkah aku cemburu pada suamiku sendiri? atau aku berlebihan?

'cklek'

Ku buka pintu di hadapanku dan memenuhi retinaku kini adalah rumahku yang minim penerangan, mungkin Yunho belum pulang atau ia sibuk dengan yeoja tadi? Menjelaskan ucapan yang kubilang tadi siang mungkin?

Aku tersenyum miris memikirkannya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" suara yang sudah sangat ku hafal memasuki gendang telingaku. Aku menoleh, kulihat Yunho sedang duduk di sofa di meja yang berada di depan sofa itu terlihat beberapa kertas berserakan, ia pasti sedang mengerjakan kerjaannya.

Yunho melepas kacamata yang ia pakai dan ia menatapku dingin sedangkan aku hanya diam menatapnya, aku tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ku berikan pada suamiku itu.

"Ku tanya, dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ke rumah lamaku." Bohongku sambil berlalu menaiki tangga, entah kenapa rasanya sekujur tubuhku panas, mungkin ini akibat aku sedang demam ringan.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Jaejoong." Aku berhenti, ia bahkan tak memanggilku dengan panggilan sayangnya 'boo'. Meremas pelan dadaku yang sesak, akupun berbalik menatapnya yang masih dengan setia menatapku dingin dan tajam.

"Kenapa kau bilang pada Ahra kalau kau istriku?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum pahit, aku sudah tahu ia akan membahasnya.

"Lalu, aku harus bilang apa? Aku memang istrimu kan? Atau kau selama ini menganggap aku temanmu?" tanyaku sinis. Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba agar tak menangis, meski ingin tetapi aku tak ingin terlihat lemah sekarang.

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan pernikahan ini bukan?" tanya Yunho lembut. Aku mendecih kesal.

"Sampai kapan kita akan merahasiakannya? Sampai kita MATI, eoh?" teriakku kesal. Pertahananku runtuh, aku menangis.

Yunho menghela nafas, ia mulai mendekatiku. Tepat didepanku, ia mencoba meraihku tetapi aku menepisnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau merahasiakan semua ini?" tanyaku lirih sambil menatap mata musangnya.

"Boo, kau tahu sendiri jika kita mengungkapkannya maka-"

"Perusahaanmu yang akan menangung malu dan semua masyarakat akan memandangmu aneh." Potongku sambil menunduk.

"Aku melakukan ini untukmu, boo." Ucap Yunho lembut sambil menarik daguku agar menatapnya.

"Tidak-" aku menepis tangannya yang menyentuh daguku.

"Kau melakukan ini untuk dirimu sendiri, kau tak pernah memikirkan diriku, Yun." Lirihku sambil memandangnya dengan mata yang berair.

"Boo-"

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tak diakui? Sakit! Bahkan wanita tadi memanggilmu 'Yunnie', menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu bersama wanita itu?" tanyaku sambil meremas dadaku yang sesak.

Hening.

"Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya kehormatanmu! Namamu yang agung! Kepopularitasanmu! Aku sudah berusaha selama satu tahun ini Jung Yunho! Bahkan aku rela membiarkan seluruh dunia menganggapku sebagai temanmu! Aku punya hati Yun, mau sampai kapan seperti ini? Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Aku bukan manusia sempurna!" teriakku kesal, aku berlari meninggalkannya yang menunduk. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kehidupan seperti ini, tak pernah diakui oleh suamiku sendiri. Hatiku sakit! Aku juga punya perasaan, ku harap kau mengerti Yun.

**End Jaejoong POV.**

"Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya kehormatanmu! Namamu yang agung! Kepopularitasanmu! Aku sudah berusaha selama satu tahun ini Jung Yunho! Bahkan aku rela membiarkan seluruh dunia menganggapku sebagai temanmu! Aku punya hati Yun, mau sampai kapan seperti ini? Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Aku bukan manusia sempurna!"

Kata-kata it uterus tergiang-ngiang di kepalanya, bahu Yunho bergetar dengan perlahan ia menuju sofa dan duduk disana.

"Mianhae… Mianhae boo…" kata-kata terus ia ucapkan. Kini bahkan seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal sempurna karena ketampanan dan kekayaannya menangis karena seorang Jung Jaejoong.

Ia mencintai Jaejoong, sangat mencintai namja cantik itu tetapi ia pun seorang manusia yang tak ingin kebesaran dan kilauan namanya tercoreng. Ia sadar tidak mengakui Jaejoong diluar sebagai istrinya adalah kesalahan karena jika ia mencintai namja cantik itu seharusnya ia bisa menerima resiko apapun, bukannya ia malah menyembunyikan Jaejoong. Itu salahnya, ya Jung Yunho menyadari itu.

…

**Akuilah aku**

…

Jaejoong terbangun di kamar yang berada di rumah lamanya, ia mengedarkan pandangnnya dan menghela nafas, ia ingat jika dirinya semalam berlari dari rumah menuju rumah lamanya sambil menangis.

Kini ia baru menyadari jika rumah lamanya tampak kotor dan tak terurus. Berjalan dengan gontai, Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi. Untungnya, dirumah lamanya masih ada baju santai. Ia sudah izin kepada atasannya jika ia tak masuk bekerja hari ini, ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena memang sejak kemarin ia sedang tak enak badan.

"Rumah ini benar-benar kotor." Gerutunya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, badannya pegal-pegal karena ia baru saja membersihakan rumahnya.

'klik'

Jaejoong menyalakan tv-nya sekedar mencari hiburan.

"…Ya, selain itu saya juga akan menyatakan tentang status yang saya sandang selama ini-"

Jaejoong membeku melihat Yunho kini sedang melaksanakan konferensi pers, ia tahu jika hari ini Yunho akan melaksanakan konferensi pers tentang scandal uang perusahaan yang hilang, tetapi Yunho kini membahas tentang status? Apa maksudnya?

"Saya sudah menikah selama satu tahun ini-" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, 'Mungkinkah?' batin Jaejoong resah.

"Dan istri saya bernama-" seakan melihat Jaejoong di depannya, kini Yunho menatap kamera penuh kelembutan.

"Kim Jaejoong, ia seorang namja…"

'Brak'

Dan dengan pernyataannya yang terakhir, Jaejoong berlari keluar rumah. Ia cemas, bagaimana jika semua wartawan memojokkan suaminya, ia memang sedang emosi semalam tetapi ia tak mengharapkan Yunho akan mengakuinya di depan media seperti ini. Kini Jaejoong merutuki dirinya karena ia begitu emosi tadi malam.

…

**Akuilah Aku**

…

Beruntung bagi Jaejoong kini karena gedung konferensi pers-nya dekat dengan daerah rumah lamanya, ia yang hanya memakai kaos putih polos dan celana jeans hitam berjalan dengan cepat memasuki gedung di depannya sambil berlari.

Rambut hitam halusnya berterbangan saat Jaejoong menoleh kesana-kemari mencari ruangan konferensi pers.

'Cklek'

Jaejoong menoleh dan terpaku melihat sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya, sedangkan yang ada di hadapannya pun terkejut.

"Boo?" Yunho yang di kelilingi bodyguard-nya berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Yun." Tiba-tiba para wartawan yang berada di dalam satu persatu keluar dan mereka kini melihat YunJae yang saling berhadapan.

"Yunho-ssi, apa ini Kim Jaejoong istri anda?" tanya salah satu wartawan.

Beberapa bodyguard sudah mengelilingi YunJae. Yunho tersenyum menatap Jaejoong.

"Ne, ini istriku." Ucap Yunho sambil merangkul Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam.

"Jaejoong-ssi, bagaimana anda bisa menikah dengan Yunho-ssi?" tanya wartawan lain.

"Mian, kami harus pergi." Yunho bergegas membawa Jaejoong pergi, ia tahu jika tak membawa istrinya pergi pasti akan ada pertanyaan lain yang keluar. Dan para bodyguard sibuk mengawal keduanya karena para wartawan yang tak mau meninggalkan keduanya.

…

**Akuilah aku**

…

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Jaejoong, saat ini mereka sedang berada di mobil Yunho.

"Karena aku mencintaimu-" Yunho memandang Jaejoong lekat.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi." Sambung Yunho.

Jaejoong menunduk mendengar jawaban Yunho, ia sendiri tak pernah meragukan perasaan Yunho padanya.

"Mianhae boo." Lirih Yunho.

'grep'

Yunho terbelalak melihat Jaejoong yang kini duduk di pangkuannya dan mendekapnya dengan erat, ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"Hiks… pabo!" seru Jaejoong yang teredam karena kini wajahnya ia benamkan di dada bidang Yunho.

"Bagimana kau bisa melakukan itu? Kau tak memikirkan pandangan masyarakat nanti? Semua wartawan pasti mencemooh tadi ne?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menangis, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho.

"Kau salah boo." Jawab Yunho sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir cherry namja cantik itu sekilas.

"Mereka tak mencaciku, malah mereka mengucapkan selamat padaku, kau tahu itu karena apa?" tanya Yunho sambil menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan gelengan Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum menatap mata bulat bersinar di hadapannya, ia bersyukur karena hanya ia yang bisa memiliki mata indah itu.

"Itu karena mereka bisa melihat betapa besar rasa cintaku padamu-" Yunho menyeringai melihat wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan manisnya.

"Tak ada yang bisa menghina, mencaci maki perasaan cinta, boo. Meski, ada beberapa yang merasa aneh dengan pernyataanku tadi tetapi aku yakin tak aka nada masalah yang timbul karena pernyataanku ini." Jelas Yunho.

"Saranghae Yunnie…" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di ceruk leher Yunho.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu sejak kemarin, boo." Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan mencium bibir cherry yang ia rindukan. Hanya ciuman lembut penuh cinta tanpa nafsu.

"Jangan pergi seperti semalam boo. Kau tahu? Little yunnie kesepian semalam." Bisik Yunho seduktif sambil menjilat leher putih mulus Jaejoong.

"Beruang mesum!" pekik Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah. Yunho hanya terkekeh mesum.

…

…

**FIN**

…

…

**OA (ocehan author) : Sekedar mengisi akun yang kosong, saya mempublish FF ini deh heheh… bagaimana readerdeul? **

**Pasti banyak kekurangannya ya?**

**Kritik dan saran di terima.**

…

**Review, please?**


End file.
